


Something About that Bottle of Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Depressed Dante (Devil May Cry), Depressed Nero (Devil May Cry), Drinking, Mentions of Credo, mentions of Vergil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The air was heavy, but somehow, this felt okay.
Relationships: Credo & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Something About that Bottle of Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom

The air was heavy, but somehow, this felt okay. The burn of the drink in hand was soothing, but he couldn't tell Kyrie. Somehow, he knew he could trust the older male next to him not to tell.

"So... mind if I ask?", Nero softly inquired.

"S'my birthday", Dante replied, looking away.

"Celebrating?", Nero asked, sighing.

"Heh. What's there to celebrate? I lived another year?". The bitter tone caught Nero off guard. "I'm glad you're okay, kid. That... That was a lot".

"Okay... Yeah". Nero looked away. "I never thanked you for the sword. Or for your help".

"No need. Like I said-", Dante poured himself another glass. "Had my reasons".

"I just... I wish I had the strength... to save Credo... I miss him... he was like... a brother to me". Dante gave a soft look, pouring more of the liquid fire into Nero's glass. "Without strength-".

"You can't protect anything", Dante muttered, "Let alone yourself...". Dante took a long drink before looking at Nero. "I had a brother. A twin brother".

"I'm sorry", Nero whispered.

"Me too", Dante hummed. 

They both glanced at each other, and then looked away, taking another drink.


End file.
